Ordinary Acts of Bravery
by Goddess Hestia
Summary: Tris has been initiated and is accommodating herself into Dauntless the best way a divergent can. So Four can't fathom why Tris ended it with him, he would've protected her. The way she sees it is she's protecting him. In all the mess, Sawyer of Amity has no idea what she's getting herself into when she takes an interest in Four. War hasn't happened...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**We believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. It is represented through three characters in this story: Tris, Four, and Sawyer. **

~Sawyer

My mama smiled and turned away before she dropped to the ground hard. "Mama, mama" I couldn't run to her fast enough. My yelling had stirred my papa. He had been outside tending to our flower garden. He met me at the foot of the stairs where my mama had fell. I take her arm and help her up. She places a hand on her belly as she stands straight in front of me again.

"Are you feeling okay? Do we need to see healer Odetta?" I ask. Mama moves her hand from her pregnant belly to the side of my face. "I'll be alright Sawyer. You're such a sweet girl for checking up on me. Don't worry about me, you too Roscoe." she says the last part to my papa.

"We always worry about you mama," I say patting her arm. It's true. Her first pregnancy with me, it didn't go so well. The pregnancy had left her weak and she spent too much time in labor. The exertion of it all almost took her life. Papa and I are afraid, but she isn't. She's always so optimistic. "You may go back out to your garden. And you may return to your schoolwork. I'll just go lay down." she says simply as if she didn't just fall.

"I'll take you to bed." I offer. She protests at first but papa convinces her to let me. We climb the stairs to the first room on the right. Mama lays down and I pull the covers around her. I sit at the edge of the bed. I stare off into space thinking about tomorrow. "Are you nervous about your aptitude test?" mama asks.

I shake my head no. "We're you?" I ask, At first she shakes her head no, "I was terrified. But you are much braver than I." I chuckle because I am terrified, I am not brave. I am amity but I wish I could be brave.

~Four

The sound of footsteps stops me. I thought I overcame my last fear. That they'd have to start calling me Three. I turn to the echo of footsteps. It's Tris, she's walking away from me. She seems angsty as she walks down the hall in Erudite. "Tris," I call out. I run up to her because I don't think she hears me. "Tris, baby, what's going on?" I say grabbing her shoulder and turning her to me.

"Get away from me," she says harshly and continues walking. Tris looks straight ahead. Why is she doing this to me? I thought once she was initiated, we'd be fine. I'd teach her to hide inside our faction like I've been doing for years.

But I'm starting to get worried. Why isn't she in our faction? If she keeps coming to see her brother, they'll get suspicious of why she can't follow the rules. I have to get her back to Dauntless. "Come on, we have to go home." I say tugging on her arm.

"I'm not going back home." Tris says it casually but I know what she means. I've been afraid of this. Ever since she ended things with me a few months after her initiation, I've been afraid she's become one of the Dauntless spies for Erudite.

"Tris, where are you going?" I ask placing a hand on her hip to turn her once again. But she pushes me hard to where I hit the wall. Then she walks away like nothing. Then I remember this isn't real. But it's pretty much the way Tris has been acting towards me.

She broke up with me, has been disappearing for whole days at a time and I know where to now, and she acts as if she never even cared for me. I'm not going to try and change her direction anymore or even desperately await her anymore. I'm done.

And then the simulation is over.

~Tris

Out of breath and exhausted, I face the punching bag thinking one more good blow will be enough for the night. I'm shocked when someone tries to grab my shoulder. I don't think: just turn, lean into it, and punch.

"Ouch, calm down. Fuck." I hear Eric mumble. He's doubled over from the punch I pressed into his gut. It's just him, my bad. I brush myself off and walk over to the stand where I threw my shirt when I stripped it off and left my water. "Serves you right for sneaking up on me." I say pulling the shirt over my head.

"I tried to call your name but you didn't hear me." he says standing upright slowly.

"Should've tried again." I retort. He scowls at me for a second.

"At least you're getting stronger." Eric says. I murmur a thanks before asking what he's doing here.

"As you know the aptitude test is tomorrow. And as the new initiate trainer, you have to go administer it to Abnegation. Because you know they are volunteering to do it for all the other factions."

"Ugh no. You do it. I'm not going back there." I groan as if I'm annoyed. But it's not that. I just want to stay away from my home faction. That's what a Dauntless member would do, a divergent would be happy about going back to Abnegation.

"I'm telling you, not asking. It's Dauntless rules. We haven't had a new initiate trainer in a few years, not since Four," I glance down when he mentions Four, "or you would know whenever we get a new trainer, they take the burden of going to Abnegation and doing the aptitude test."

"Really? It's a rule?" then Jeanine will know I didn't choose to do this, but forced. I almost smirk since I can go be near my mom and dad without Jeanine being suspicious. But then I remember Eric is here.

"Stupid rule, but fine, I'll do it."

**Review if you want me to continue and suggestions on how this should be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm continuing on with this. So you should know war didn't happen, Erudite have yet to act on overthrowing Abnegation. It's a year later from the book Divergent. So Tris has spent a year in Dauntless. And I hope you noticed from the last chapter she is an initiate trainer, and she and Four broke up.**

_Tris_

I awake to pounding. Is it the pounding of my head or the pounding of my alarm clock? Neither, someone's pounding on the door. I rise, "Hold on," I yell. The pounding stops and I try to dress as quickly as possible. "Who is it?" I ask pulling my hair back.

"It's me," I recognize Four's deep voice. I stop what I'm doing. I shuffle over to the door and open it gingerly. "What do you want Four? I'm not dressed." I protest.

"I don't mind," he jokes walking right into my room. He is unbelievable. I close the door and turn to face him. Placing my hands on my hips, I stare at him for a moment. He is unfazed, obviously. I try hard though to intimidate him though. Maybe that way he'll leave things be. If only I could.

"What do you want?" I ask resuming to zip up my pants.

"I just wanted to ask why you're administering the aptitude test to Abnegation?" he asks stepping closer. I pull on my jacket to delay a response. Why does he care?

"Because Eric told me I had to." I answer simply.

"Why? It's not like it's a rule or something. And I'm not sure it looks to good that you're going to."

I roll my eyes. "Any why should I care what it looks like."

"Because you're divergent, and if they find out they're going to kill you." he says causing me to wince.

"Hush, don't say that word." I say placing a hand on his forearm. He had his arms crossed, but when I do this he reaches his hand out to mine. I pull my hand away though.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I can go in for you."

"No, I don't need you to protect me. I've got my own means of protection."

"Is that why you've been sneaking off, sometimes for a whole day."

"Stop," I shout. Four is silent. Why does he do this to me? I ended things between us. But it's not what he thinks. I did it protect us, to protect him. I couldn't explain to him though. I never can. It wouldn't make a difference anyways. It'd be easier on both of us, if he would just leave me alone and move on.

My bottom lip quivers as I look at Four's worried expression. I hate keeping secrets from him and being so cold. I suck in a breath to gain my composure. "Just go Four. I can handle myself."

I fix my hair into a ponytail casually until Four walks out of my room. Then I can breathe again. But barely.

_Sawyer_

I awoke at five this morning to tend to the neighborhood farm. We take turns by age group. Today was mama's turn but I took her place. Mama is very close to giving birth. If not for her pregnancy I would know exactly what faction I would join at choosing day. It would not be Amity as so many expect, but Dauntless.

Ever since I was little, I thought the most kindest acts were ones of bravery. I admired the dauntless for their strength and will to stand up for others.

Now I am at a crossroads. It would be unkind of me to abandon my responsibility to my family, when mama most needs me, to join Dauntless. But to stay here, when I do not really want to, will be the most bravest thing I've ever done.

I'm hoping the test will help me decide. I can trust the test. Speaking of which, I better get home to shower and prep for school.

After I shower, I put on a red sunflower dress. Then I step into my weathered brown boots. I brush out my blonde hair before braiding it. I head downstairs because it's seven, time for breakfast.

I smell bread baking in the oven. Mama and papa sit at the table waiting patiently. I begin to churn milk into butter and ground almonds with water to make almond milk. Soon I am done. We eat in silence.

"Sawyer, you better get going. You don't want to be late for your aptitude test." my mama suggests. I nod and hurriedly go. As soon as I step out of our front door, I close my eyes and lean against the door frame.

I don't have a moment to speak, because "Hey Sawyer!"

It's my neighbor, "Charlie, good morning." I respond softly.

"Are you ready to go? May I walk you?" he asks.

"Yes, please." I say.

This is Charlie and I's normal routine. We greet each other, walk to school, and then we meet after school to walk home or to the farms because students of Amity usually do the farming after school.

Charlie is two years older than I. He chose Amity when he was sixteen. He's returned to school though because he wants to be a teacher and that requires more schooling. He'll be a good teacher.

"Charlie, I just realized…"

"Yes Sawyer?"

"Today is the last day we'll walk to school together. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony so there won't be any school. And I won't return after that because I'll be an adult."

"But you could return if you wanted to be a teacher."

"No, I don't want to do that. Besides that's only an Amity occupation."

"Do you not plan to choose Amity?" he asks noticing my slip of words. I look up at Charlie's scrutinizing face. We've known each other for so long. We favor in appearance, with our blonde hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. We could be family.

"I do," I lie. Maybe it's a lie, but not yet. Charlie simply nods and we walk the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue. **

Tris

"We're doing it a little different this year, everyone will be doing their aptitude test in their own faction. So it'll be quicker for you. You just have to record their name right here when they come in. The computer will do the rest when you inject them with the serum and will get their results. Unless it messes up for some weird reason. When it messes up, it shows you the result but only while the simulation is still going on so you'll just have to enter it manually." Eric explains to me. I just nod along the whole time.

"I'll show you what I mean," Eric offers. I shake my head no. That's obviously not necessary. This is very simple stuff. I tell him this and that he should've done it since he accompanied me here anyways. Eric laughs like I don't get something. "I told you, it's like your own initiation to become an initiate trainer. And someone had to come show you." he answers my curious thoughts.

"Whatever Eric. Four told me you lied about that. So this is either your way of getting out of it but you're here so that's not it." I contemplate the last part aloud.

"You and Four getting along well these days?"

"And how come we are in Amity? If there's anything I hate more than stiffs it's tree hugging hippies." I ignore his comment and try to change the subject. He laughs.

"Alright, calm down former stiff because speaking of Four-"

"You were speaking of Four," I defend.

"he's covering Abnegation and you are covering here because they forgot they'd be missing a person because she's pregnant." he finishes.

That makes sense I guess. I tell Eric he can go on back to Dauntless and I'll do fine here. I wait only a few more minutes before a serious looking boy comes in. I tell him it won't hurt a bit but I can tell he's still scared. The simulation doesn't last long but he fumbles around in his seat and murmurs as if he's having a nightmare. I hold his hand during the duration of it. At the end his result is, of course, Amity.

The second one is another boy and he also receives Amity. The third one is just the same. Nothing different until there are only a few kids left. A girl who looks a lot younger than 16 to me enters the room. "Name?" I ask.

"Sawyer Chavez." she says softly. She even sounds so innocent. I type her name into the computer and there she appears on the screen. I record it into the computer and tell her to have a seat. She does so reluctantly. "Nervous?" I ask as I prepare the serum. She simply nods. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit Sawyer." I say even though I don't think that's what she's nervous about. She flinches when I inject her but then her eyes close.

She's still in her chair as she goes through the simulation. She's like the rest I suppose. She'll get Amity because she's choosing the kindest things to do. Those don't cause as much stress. I know it's the brave acts that are the hardest to handle.

I sit at the computer waiting for her result to come up. I think she may be my last one too. Then I can go home and rest. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony and then I will be in charge of the faction transfer initiates. Eric was promoted so he will take care of the Dauntless born. But that leaves me and Four to work this out. In all my thoughts, I don't realize Sawyer has come around and her result has come up.

"Oh I'm sorry. You did good Sawyer and you've gotten-" I look down to read the screen, "Dauntless?"

Sawyer squeals. "I did? Dauntless?" she asks happily.

"Yeah, um, that's what it says right here." I say. An Amity sweet little girl proved herself to be Dauntless in a simulation without breaking a sweat?

"I knew it. Thank you, I didn't get your name."

"Tris," I fill in.

"Thank you Tris!" she says before turning and going happily. Ok, I am so confused.

_~The next day: Choosing Ceremony~_

I walk quickly when I get off the train. I know Four will be looking for me. I'm dreading having to see him all the time when training starts tomorrow. My only consolation is I can avoid him today. I submerge myself into the crowd of various factions entering the ceremony location.

I look over my shoulder but Four's not in sight. When I turn back around, I can't stop myself from bumping into Jeanine. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jeanine." I say.

She simply smiles at me, ignoring my apology. "How are you today Tris?" she asks politely.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Just as well. I hope you've been thoroughly prepared for your job. It's a very important task."

"You are right. It's not something I take lightly. I believe I've been successfully trained for this and I don't plan to let my faction down." I answer.

Jeanine likes this response. "I trust you won't. In addition, I hope you will keep in mind what we last spoke of." she implies.

"Of course. I'll send word to you if I suspect anything. But what I told you last time hasn't changed: I don't think I'd be able to spot what you're looking for." I test.

"It might be hard to notice during the first part of training. But if we keep taking them during the second part, people will start to notice. Just remember, they find a way to stick together. And if there are no others, they stay alone." Jeanine always brings that up to threaten me. She refers to the fact because she suspects Four and I are divergent. That's why I had to break up with him. But now she threatens me if I stand alone often. I keep quiet.

"Who will you go to for help shall you need it?"

"To Eric. He's been preparing me to be a trainer. I need only ask for help from him about the task you've entrusted with me." I say.

"Good answer." Jeanine says though I feel like she's not very impressed. I'll have to try harder to protect myself. And Four. We depart to our designated seats for each of our factions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I had this written up but I hate going back and editing so that took me a while. Then when I finally did, I decided I wanted to finish up the choosing ceremony in this chapter so I had to write all that up. On the bright side, chapter is a little longer than usual.**

~Sawyer

I stand outside in the front yard alone. I need sometime away from my guilt inducing parents. All the excitement from yesterday has completely bubbled away now since doing the cooking and cleaning, and then spending the night taking care of my mama. I know my parents weren't helpless before I came along and when I was a child, but they've come to rely on me so much.

"Sawyer," I hear mama call from the house. I don't answer but simply slip back into the house quietly. My mama smiles as she sees me, "Do you think we'll have time to go to the market before the ceremony? I wanted to pick up some fruit for a fruit salad for lunch. Then again we'd want to bring it back here. Maybe if we go now? Go get your papa." she rambles off. She seems nervous today. I wonder why.

"Do you want me to run to the market right now? Because we might not have time if we wait for Papa and I'd be quicker alone." I suggest heading to the kitchen to grab a basket and money from the coin jar.

"Alright Sawyer, that's smart. We don't want to be late. Go on and pick up some pears, apples, strawberries, and anything else you think looks good."

I only nod before leaving, grateful for another chance to get away. I walk deliberately slowly through the produce section at the market. At this rate we'll be late anyways. I can't bring myself to pay and leave though. I better or mama and papa will come looking for me and know something is up. Maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll pick Dauntless and won't have to worry about their response to it.

What a selfish thought. I could warn my parents of course. If I explained it to them, would they understand? Would they be able to fathom how I've admired the Dauntless my whole life and accept it? They could accept it if they wanted to but I know they'll never support it. No parent would if their child decided to switch factions. Especially factions so different.

I can't debate it anymore. It's only worrying me. I know what my choice must be. It was silly of me to expect me, sweet little Sawyer like everyone else in Amity, to handle surprising everyone and be different for myself.

I hurry back to retrieve my parents from the house and go to the ceremony. We might already just be late.

Luckily papa was waiting to help me put the fruit up in the cooler. As soon as we were done, we gathered up mama to go. We had to take the train of course, Amity is probably the farthest from the Hub. It was annoying having to sit on the train when I'd rather be rushing but it's not like I could run to the Hub.

Mama commented on my fidgety demeanor but I didn't feel like talking. I stayed quiet until we reached the tallest building I've ever seen. There was hardly anyone outside as I'd expected there to be. But upon entering the sight was as I suspected.

There are not a lot of times that all factions are together and present for a common cause. It brings a lot of social and professional interaction. This is something else I've always liked since I was a child. I wish all the factions were more united and dependent.

We must pass almost all the factions, aside from Abnegation which is the faction seated the furthest from the entrance, to get to Amity's section. On the edge by the entrance is Dauntless. I look longingly at all the members in black and tough persona. Coming up to it I notice a couple (maybe) arguing. The man is in his early twenties with the same colors all through out, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. He seems amused by the argument. And getting closer I seem to recognize the girl even with her back to me.

In my excitement I don't realize that it probably isn't the best idea to interrupt. "Tris!" I say before I can help it. Tris turns around looking for the source of the name calling. I smile and close the distance between us when she notices me.

She smiles softly, ignoring her umm...companion, as my parents tread behind me curiously.

"Hi Tris, it's good to see you again," I say honestly.

"Hi," she smiles wider when I wouldn't blame her if she was annoyed. "I'm sorry, you'll have to remind me of your name,"

"Sawyer,"

"Of course, how could I forget: Sawyer of Amity with a Dauntless result." Tris doesn't keep her voice low but I don't think my parents heard as they appear at my elbow.

"Mama, papa, this is Tris." I introduce. My parents smile and accept Tris' offered hand for a shake.

"How do you two know each other?" mama asks skeptically.

"Tris gave me my aptitude test."

Tris just nods. An awkward silence lingers. Yeah, I didn't think this through…

"Um, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," I glance at the man and he seems to have been watching patiently.

"No, you're fine, didn't interrupt a thing."

"Who's your friend?" I ask politely. Tris can't keep the annoyed expression from flashing across her features before turning to him.

"More of a colleague than a friend but this is Four." she murmurs the first part. Four and I ignore it as he comes to her side and shakes my hand. He nods in my parents direction.

"What is your occupation?" my mama inquires of them both.

"We are initiate trainers. Four has been an initiate trainer for six years and I was an initiate myself last year so this is my first year."

"That's great," mama approves.

"Thank you. What about you? How many months along are you?" Tris questions eyeing mama's bulging belly. Mama smiles and gives her belly a pat.

"Eight months now."

"Wow, just about there." Tris chuckles. "I bet you're glad to have an extra set of hands. I'm sure Sawyer is very helpful." she adds.

I bite my lip. I wish she hadn't said that. Why would she? She knows my results. Doesn't she think I'll choose Dauntless? I stay out of the rest of the conversation which isn't much longer since the last call for everyone to take their seats is heard.

I leave with a sheepish grin as I turn to go with my mama and papa to join my Amity faction.

~Four

I sit down in the first row as Tris waves goodbye to the girl and her parents. She turns toward me and I smile before gesturing for her to take the seat next to me. She scoffs, murmuring "I don't think so", before going to the row of seats behind me where Eric sits.

I roll my eyes at her as the ceremony is opened up by an Amity official. This is all very boring for me but I have to come each year as I won't accept a promotion. Those guys get to skip out on these when Dauntless isn't conducting the ceremony. Lucky bastards.

I might have been motivated to take the promotion the time they offered it to me again a few months ago if Tris hadn't broken up with me before then. If we were together, it could've been our protection. No one, not even Jeanine, would question or threaten me and that would have been extended to Tris as well. I saw no point once we weren't together anymore.

I needed the time and energy to protect her despite her unwilling protest to me. Advising her any chance I get, trying to convince her to see reason with me when she seemed more understandable. That's why I kept my job so she at least couldn't avoid me there even when she's been impatient. She has been trying but that will become impossible after this ceremony seeing as ideally were supposed to train the initiates together.

As the roll by last names are being called, I think it is probably better that she stays away from me and I know she'll be safe at the same time while she can; that is if she really can't stand me.

I start to pay attention, wanting to escape that internal debate, as the the roll is etching closer to the end. It's in order of reverse alphabet and they're on the e's, no d's now.

Soon a newly familiar face crosses onto the stage. Sawyer her name was. I overheard Tris refer to the girl as the one who scored Dauntless. Tris, I doubt, has even considered this girl will join our faction. The way she looked when Tris implied she'll still be around Amity when her mother's baby is born made me think otherwise.

This girl may be Amity born, and she is Amity through and through it appears, but she feels stuck. I know she'll make the self indulgent choice of picking Dauntless. She seems to admire the Dauntless the way she remembered Tris and wanted to attach herself to this faction in a way. That's probably how she got Dauntless.

She seems weary as she is handed the knife. I wonder if she even knows now that she will choose my faction. I wish she wouldn't. She won't handle it well. She holds out her hand just slightly, the red blood barely apparent on our hand as she pulls it away from her body. She looks up to the assembled Amity faction as she passes over the bowl containing earth representing Amity.

An audible gasp from several different places is heard as a harmonious hippie willingly chooses to drip blood onto the sizzling coals representing Dauntless finalizing her deal to live by that faction.

By habit the Dauntless cheer. Sawyer walks over to us as they call the next name. I offer her the vacant seat next to me. She smiles and murmurs a thanks as she glances behind us, I assume, at Tris. I do too and Tris looks weary, surprised, and above all else envious.

**Let me know someone is reading. Leave a review, favorite, follow, or all of the above.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me have a show of hands if you want me to update faster! Yeah me too :( I'll try harder, I promise.**

~Tris

"Alright listen up," I shout entering the pit. Four gathered all the transfer initiates about five minutes ago. Why do we do this so early? It's barely six in the morning. I hated that during my own initiation training. I shake my head as Four comes to stand beside me in front of the gathered 16 year olds.

"You have made the decision to join the warrior faction. Now we have to choose you. There are two parts to your initiation. The first stage is physical. Push your bodies to the breaking point. The second stage is mental. You will face your greatest fears and the only way to get rid of them is to conquer them." I explain glancing at all the faces in the room.

"You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born. But you will be ranked with them. And at the end of each stage, the lowest ranking initiates will be eliminated." Four finishes by pointing to the empty ranking board behind them. He has more to say but he's interrupted.

"What do you mean eliminated?" none other than Amity Sawyer speaks up. Her curly hair is frizzy and she has bags under her eyes, but Four's choice of words to seem to have startled her awake.

"He means you will be cut, and we'll ask you to leave. Being Dauntless isn't easy. If you can't handle it, then you don't belong here. You'll join the factionless. Some people are just better suited to be factionless," I smirk. Sawyer frowns as do a few other initiates.

"Now, let's begin." Four says.

~Sawyer

I keel over from shortness of breath. Goodness, the pain in my abdomen is excruciating. Everyone doesn't seem in the most pleasant condition either, aside from Tris and Four who are managing to catch their breath rather easily. At least everyone else can stand up straight.

I'm slick with sweat and I'm exhausted. And it's barely the first day. I sit down and begin counting each breath to distract from the soreness in certain parts of my body. Tris and Four hand out water as the rest of the initiates begin to follow me and either sit or some even lay down.

"Now today was just an exercise to increase your stamina. We'll do this again for the next two days. Then the first stage will really begin." Tris fills in.

"Oh dear God,"

"Come on you hippie, it wasn't that bad." I think his name is Ben, Candor I've gathered from a number of comments in the past twenty four hours.

"What's a hippie?" I ask.

"A hippie is generally from the 1960's and 70's. They propagated the values of peace and love in an increasingly globalized society. Belief in drug use to expand the mind, anti-violence, and environmental movements were other qualities of the hippies. In this period they were distinguished from others by their long hair and floral clothing. " a Erudite girl tells me.

I pull a lock of hair away from my face to see it. It's not too long.

The Erudite girl laughs. "Come on, our trainers are leaving." she says standing up and holding out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I huff as I'm pulled to my feet.

We all begin to shuffle out leisurely with our trainers ahead. "Dinner is in a few minutes. After that, rest, you're going to need it." Tris throws over her shoulder. I see Four say something meant for just Tris. She seems to respond back cooperatively.

I've been noticing today, I think we've all noticed, that Tris is refusing to be civil with Four. She's blunt and unruly. I wonder if she realizes it. Four is older than her and much more patient. I remember earlier today hearing him tell her to ease up on a few of us when we practiced blocking. She, of course, ignored him.

Its surprising because based on looks, you'd expect them to be reversed on their personalities. But Four is in fact patient and understanding. But something that matches his appearance is the mystery he holds onto.

"Hey, earth to Amity!" I hear someone calling.

"Hey! My name is Sawyer!" I protest these last couple nicknames.

"Sorry," the Erudite girl says. "You just looked like you had a little drool here and like you were about to walk into that wall."

"Huh?" I ask looking forward just in time to take a right as the hall does. "Oh thanks, what's your name by the way?" I ask.

"Mae." she answers.

"Nice to meet you." we shake hands and she smiles. "You know my brother is still at Erudite. Do you have any siblings?"

"Not yet but very soon." I answer thinking of my mama and my baby sibling that I'll never know well enough. Mae stays quiet for a moment.

"But you still chose Dauntless. That's brave."

"Speaking of which," Ben interrupts. A boy next to him listens up. "Bravery aside, what made you think you could take this on?"

"Perhaps because technically based on the faction principles, anyone can fit into any faction if they truly aimed to do so. Whether you want to become brave or you already are, it's supposed to be possible." the boy next to Ben pipes up.

"How insightful Gary," Mae teases. I laugh.

"You two know each other?" I ask. They both nod and tell me they're from the same faction. I simply nod.

"You know you're the only Amity here." Ben presses on.

"Well I'm not Amity anymore, but I doubt that."

"Well maybe not, but you're are the only amity who transferred here. Most of us are Erudite and Candor, some Abnegation even."

"Now you've got to be bluffing," I comment.

"No, he's right," Mae says. She points out a boy and a girl in front of us, "That's Serena and Tyler, they're twins from Abnegation."

"That makes 2 abnegation, 6 erudite, 9 candor, and just 1 amity." Gary informs me.

Well don't I feel welcome, I think to myself as I shuffle into the cafeteria with my new friends who I have nothing in common with.

**Shoot me a review so I know it's real.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is short but I've already got half of the next chapter. I was going to keep them together but you guys need something. I'll post soon. Promise. Reviews = reminders. PS. Rest assured, 'm a fourtris fan ;)**

Okay so maybe saying I have nothing in common with these people was an overstatement. Because it's sure interesting to see how were united by how very new this faction is to us. Like having a meal here. Something so basic turns out different in each faction.

In Amity, we eat plenty of grains, fruits, and vegetables. in our household. In Abnegation, they also eat lots of grains and vegetables. They eat at home also but it's usually made by the children. Erudite eat in a common room area and have very strict diets. Candor, are the most like Dauntless in this sense it seems. They indulge in lots of snacks and sweets, and eat lots of meat and vegetables at meals.

For dinner last night we had hamburgers with spinach. The night before then we had something called meatloaf. The night before then was beef stroganoff and then the same day as the choosing ceremony we had chicken and cake.

Now today for breakfast, we have french toast and juice. I've never had french toast or syrup. Four and Tris suggested we finish soon because we have much training to do today. There's another thing I have in common with my fellow initiates: none of us are crazy about such extensive, intense training.

"Might not want to fill up on the toast flower child, we got training, that our worst trainer warned would be outdone compared to the last few days, to look forward to." Mae suggested. I take a swig of some orange juice to clear my mouth.

"I'm fine."

"You're not looking so hot out there though anyways." Mae comments wittily. I roll my eyes fixing to make a retort probably including my one nickname for her: know-it-all. Egh I don't claim to be as pretentious as her so why come up with something more clever? But Ben opens his mouth first.

"Yeah and today is first time on the mat for us all." Ben complains. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Mat?" I inquire.

"Yeah, the mat. We're fighting today." Ben says as if it's obvious. What is he talking about? I glance at Mae, Gary, and Anna (a friend of Ben's apparently who transferred from Candor too) to see if anything about fighting registers on their face as normal. "She said the first day of training we were beginning the first stage today."

"She said the first stage is physical, she didn't say anything about it being a fight." Gary argues.

"I've got wind from a reliable source. And a fight it will be." Ben insists.

"Who are we fighting?" I question,

"Probably each other. One on one." Ben says casually. We eat the rest of our meal thoughtfully, I can't seem to keep mental images from assaulting my mind. I've never fought anyone a day in my life. Tris often laughs at me in training because I'm much weaker than everyone else.

"Okay everyone to the pit!" I hear Tris yell causing me to jump. I see her smirk as she turns away to lead the way. This can't be good.

**Stay tuned to find out how Sawyer does in her first fight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Would anyone be opposed to me writing more from Four and Tris' perspectives than Sawyer's? I started out this story with a focus on Sawyer but now I see her only as a supporting character and the focus of this story should be on Four and Tris. What would you guys like to see? More Sawyer or just focus on Four and Tris' conflict? Think about it &amp; read this! **

~Four

"Listen up! Here's the deal, we will begin the first stage today. Two at a time, will fight each other. You will keep fighting until one of you can't go on. No exceptions. Each fight will be taken into account and the board will show it. This means rankings will be posted today." I explain quickly to the already nervous group of transfer initiates.

I talked to Zeke late last night. He's being trained to become an initiate trainer for the Dauntless born. He's pretty psyched and he told me the Dauntless born are excited to finally get to this portion of initiation. It's crazy the contrast between our groups.

"Start warming up. Four and I will decide who will be on the mat first." Tris says quickly. She turns toward me, surprisingly, with a smile on her face.

"This is so surreal. Can't you remember when you began this stage?" she seemed awed. Strange, since when she began this stage, she lost horribly in each fight. She did end up being most improved when it comes down to it I suppose.

"I recall when you were in this stage with me as your trainer. It is nostalgic, isn't it?" I try her. We haven't had a decent conversation in ages. We haven't had a decent conversation that she initiated in even longer.

"Yes. Do you really remember me in first stage more than you remember yourself?"

Do I remember how weak she was before she became so strong? Of course I do, it was so beautiful. And of course I remember how she stood up to Eric and didn't give up when he wanted to send her home. I seem to remember her extraordinary actions in capture the flag that first time that had me drawn to her.

How could I ever forget? I don't say any of these things though for the sake of peace.

"It was more recent than when I endured first stage." I simply say. Tris only nods, almost disappointedly.

"And it's still you and me this time too."

"That's true. Seems like it'll be this way for a while." she says. I raise an eyebrow at her. I couldn't ever imagine her saying that without disdain, at least not how's she been lately. She goes on though. "Such a shame I wasn't there for your initiation. I feel that would've been an interesting transformation to witness."

"Not as interesting as yours Tris." I allow a smile. One that she returns. She averts her gaze sheepishly to the group of initiates before us I'd almost forgotten about.

"We should begin," she murmurs. I nod and suggest first and last jumper. It's kind of a tradition. She agrees and calls those jumpers forward. A tall girl who has good endurance from Candor steps forward then the small Amity girl does too.

"Alright Beth and Sawyer, on the mat." She demands.

"Wait Tris, be sure to take it easy. We don't need to make an unequal fight so early on this stage." I protest Tris allowing the pairing.

"It happened to me and I survived." Tris hisses without even bothering to look at me. What's her problem now?

"Barely," I comment without really caring if she hears. She does whatever she wants now without repercussions or sensitivity to others. Sometimes I wonder how I can still love her but surely, I do. I mull this over a moment or two while staring at Sawyer. She appears nervous. I would be too. She doesn't stand a chance. Through my peripheral vision, I see Tris watch me for a second before shaking her head pointedly.

I raise an eyebrow at her as she turns away.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Tris shouts.

Oh gosh. This can't be good.

~Tris

I glare at Four as he practically burns a hole through the Amity girl from staring at her for so long. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Just focus on your job.

Beth and the hippie gingerly step onto the mat. "Go ahead," I order.

They bring up their hands in defense as the rest of the initiates get quiet. They circle each other insecurely. "I said go ahead," I shout causing them both to jump. Beth glances at me warily, like she's afraid she'll get in trouble, Her eyes flutter quickly to Sawyer and leans forward to punch her. Sawyer moves quickly and Beth only grazes her. They both lose their balance for a moment but Beth tries for another punch and meets Sawyers arm. Gosh, she needs to work on her aim.

Beth goes for another punch but Sawyer actually blocks it and tries for one of her own. It hits Beth on the jaw but not strong enough because Beth executes a punch back to her and kicks her in the abdomen. Sawyer falls over. Beth launches another kick to her side. Sawyer tries to get up but Beth pushes her back down.

"Okay that's enough," Four interrupts strongly before either could move again.

I see as every pair of eyes in the room turns to Four. I do the same. "What do you think you're doing?"

**xoxo**


End file.
